Knight In Shining Glasses
by skittlesandstuff
Summary: Brittany Pierce is the resident nerd at McKinley High, crushing endlessly on head cheerleader Santana Lopez. Only problem is, Santana seems to hate her guts. Or does she? Brittana AU.
1. Loser Like Me

**A/N: So I've had literally dozens and dozens of different Brittana stories bumbling about in my head but every time I tried start one, I would get super self-conscious with my writing and decide to erase my work. But I definitely decided to finally post one, and see what you guys think! **

**Plot: Brittany Pierce is the resident nerd at McKinley High, crushing endlessly on head cheerleader Santana Lopez. Only problem is, Santana seems to hate her guts. Or does she? AU. **

**Chapter One – Loser Like Me**

* * *

Brittany Pierce brought a fist up to her pale face, using her forefinger to slide her thick-rimmed glasses back into their rightful spot on her slightly freckled nose. She sighed lightly and finished putting the rest of her textbooks into her locker, about to shut it when a rough hand landed on her shoulder.

" Welcome back, _Uni-freak_." A deep voice snickered from behind her. Noah Puckerman.

Of course, she thought sadly.

She turned around to face the taller boy, noticing that he decided to keep his signature dark mohawk. As usual, she responded with nothing to his cruel retort.

Nothing good could ever come from talking back to Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. She learned that from experience.

" What did you do this summer, blondie? Spend more time perving on poor helpless girls?" He continued on, a smug smirk curving on his lips.

Oh yeah, that.

Brittany, on top of her geek-freak title, was one of the only three openly gay students at McKinley High, along with Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. She didn't choose to be publicly out though, a member of the cheerleading squad, Ashley Bronson, did that for her personally.

It was Brittany's freshman year and Ashley's senior year when the two began a friends with benefits relationship, Ashley being the only one who seemingly respected McKinley's biggest dork and her being a closeted lesbian herself.

It was two months into their agreement when another member of the cheerleading squad walked in on them doing the deed in the cheerios locker room, effectively scaring the shit out of Ashley and causing her to panic at being outed prematurely. She instantly blamed Brittany of taking advantage of her, and thus began the legacy of Brittany " The Lesbian Rapist" Pierce.

Little did Ashley Bronson know, Brittany had developed strong feelings for the red-headed cheerleader, and was heartbroken for months following her cold betrayal.

" Anyways," Puck's voice broke her out of her musing, " I've got class in like two minutes so let's make this quick, shall we?" Brittany had just noticed the blue colored slushie twirling in his fingers, mocking her with its apparent frozen stain waiting to happen.

She simply nodded, slid off her glasses, and shut her eyes tightly, thankful that she was at least given a warning.

Before she knew it, a frigid wall of ice smacked against her face, stinging every bit of skin it touched in its freezing wake. She gasped quietly and brought her hands up to clear the beverage from her eyes.

" Nice doing business with you, ditz." She heard the retreating sound of heavy footsteps fading away, leaving her alone in the empty hallway.

She _should _be with everyone else in class but no, she was Brittany S. Pierce.

So instead, she grabbed her usual change of clothes and shut her locker, making her way to the girls restroom for the first of many changes she was sure to make during the year.

What a fan-fucking-tastic first day back to school.

Her senior year was so obviously looking up.

* * *

It was twenty minutes into her Spanish class when Brittany finally arrived, her hair still tainted faintly with blue despite her numerous attempts to wash out the slushie dye.

" Ah, Miss Pierce. Glad you could finally grace us with your presence," Mr. Schue retorted sarcastically from his spot at the front of the room. " I'll cut you some slack since it's the first day back, but this better not become a regular occurrence, are we clear?"

Brittany nodded her head rapidly in agreement. Another thing about the blonde nerd, she rarely spoke unless absolutely necessary. Words seemed to be her worst enemy.

" Good. You can take a seat in the back with..." He trailed off, glancing around his nearly full classroom. " Miss Lopez."

The class let out a collective barrage of muffled laughter, seeming to love the twist of fate that had been dealt to 'Pervy Pierce'.

Santana Lopez, head cheerleader, had a special place in her heart for Brittany.

Brittany could only fucking wish that it was a _good _spot.

The blonde swallowed hard, nervously fiddling with her hands and keeping her head hung low in defeat as she made her way over to certain doom.

Dramatic? Sadly, she wasn't being dramatic enough.

" Hey, freak," Santana remarked once Brittany had sunk down in her chair. " Don't get too close, wouldn't want to tempt you into putting your hands on my sexy self."

When Brittany refused to respond, the brunette took it as a cue to continue.

" Ready for another _awesome_ year? I know I for one, am going to enjoy the hell out of it." The smile she sent Brittany was sickeningly sweet, causing the blonde's stomach to do nervous flips.

As much as Brittany should hate Santana for making her life a near constant living hell, she couldn't help but admit that Santana _was_ quite beautiful. Her eyes were dark and full of so many emotions that they may have well been emotionless, seeing as to how you could never depict just one from the pool of choices.

She had dark hair that matched her eyes, falling around her shoulders in waves and framing her tan face perfectly. And of course, she sported her usual Cheerios uniform.

And her boobs...oh god, her boobs.

" As much as I'm flattered by your obvious ogling, can you please stop staring at my tits? You can look Pierce, but your ass will never touch." Her lips were tilted up in a patronizing sneer, raising her voice so the others around could hear.

Brittany flushed furiously as she snapped her eyes back down onto the desk in front of her, trying desperately to ignore the laughter echoing around them.

* * *

The rest of the class period was spent with Santana hurtling offhanded insults toward the poor blonde, making Brittany's self-confidence dip lower and lower with each blow.

It was the usual protocol for the two.

Brittany never understood what she did to make Santana so upset with her. It was as if one day Santana had been completely oblivious to Brittany's presence, and the next, it was her sole purpose to make her as miserable as possible.

When the bell rang, Brittany quickly gathered her things and shot out of the room as if the devil himself was on her heels.

She snorted out loud at the thought. Hell pretty much _was_ behind her, in front of her, and just generally _there_.

She made it back to her locker in record time, once again ignoring every taunt thrown in her direction, and made to switch her books as fast as possible before making her way to her second class.

" Hi, Brittany." A bright voice called from beside her.

Brittany startled and jumped, twisting her head to find a short brunette staring back at her with a bright smile and large, doe eyes.

" Oh, hey Rachel. How was your first class?" Brittany asked quietly, relaxing slightly in her best friend's presence and turning back to her locker.

" It was fantastic, thank you for asking! Of course Quinn Fabray had to put her two cents in on my tastes with this particular outfit, but the class itself was very entertaining and I learned quite a lot for the first day." Rachel rambled on, obviously oblivious to the fact that Brittany had zoned out two seconds into her long-winded rant.

" Uh-huh, that's nice."

" Are you even listening, Brittany?" Rachel asked, clearly annoyed.

" Sure am." Brittany shut her locker door and turned toward the brunette with a slight smile gracing her lips.

" What did I say then?"

"...something that consisted of plenty of words and no breaths?" She said hesitantly, flinching at Rachel's indignant facial expression.

" You are insufferable, you know that?" Though Rachel tried to sound frustrated, Brittany could hear the grudging smile creeping up into her voice.

" But you love me anyways." Brittany said simply, nudging the smaller girl in the ribs, earning her a small giggle in return.

" Always, Britt. Come on, I have AP Calculus next. Walk me there?" Rachel smiled softly and Brittany nodded her head in response, finding it impossible not to smile back.

They made it about halfway down the hallway when Brittany was suddenly shoved roughly against the metal lockers, a loud bang echoing around them.

" Oopsie, I tripped."

Of course it was _her._

" Santana, that was highly inappropriate and Brittany could have been seriously injur-"

" Can it, manhands. You and your perverted freak can continue on your jolly way, I was just saying hello to my favorite nerd." The Latina wore her usual smirk, arms crossed victoriously over her chest.

Brittany brushed off her clothes in an attempt to brush off the event that had just happened, grabbing Rachel's forearm and trying to lead her away from the still smirking Latina.

" No, Brittany, this isn't okay. I don't know what Brittany ever did for you to behave quite so atrociously, Santana Lopez, but no one should ever be treated with such blatant disrespect." Rachel stated confidently, matching Santana's stance.

" She's done fucking _everything_." Santana spat back, taking a large step forward.

" I'm sorry, Santana, for whatever I did. I swear I am. But please don't hurt my friends because of me."

Both girls snapped their heads to the taller blonde beside them, shocked at hearing the soft voice actually speak.

Santana recovered first, shaking her head and taking a step backwards to her original position. Brown eyes locked with blue and Brittany could see such vivid pain and sadness behind them, causing her own eyes to widen.

But as soon as she saw it, it was gone, replaced by the usual hateful gaze that was reserved especially for her.

" Whatever, Pervy. Keep your watchdog on a leash, god knows that's probably what you two freaks do in the bedroom. Stay out of my face, got it?"

" But...you came up to me-"

" What part of stay-the-fuck-out-of-my-face do you _not_ understand?" Santana snarled, shoving Brittany back into the lockers harshly once again and stalking away the next instant.

Rachel huffed loudly and reached over to help her friend straighten up. " Why do you let her treat you like that, Britt? It's not healthy for either of you. Bullying should be taken very seriously and I wish you would let me tell someone of your troubles..."

Brittany zoned out once again as Rachel continued to lecture her on proper safety, or whatever she was going on about. Brittany loved the girl, but sometimes it was too much at all the wrong times.

If Rachel had been paying attention like Brittany was to the retreating Latina, she would have seen the backwards glance she threw at the blonde nerd. It was almost achingly apologetic.

One day, Brittany thought to herself, one day I'm going to figure out the mystery that is Santana Lopez.

But first, she would have to figure out how to get this damn slushie out of her hair.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! It's sort of just a set up for the actual plot, showing the relationships between some characters and what not.**

**Feedback? Like or no? Should I continue or keep this as a one-shot? **


	2. We Shall Get There Someday

**A/N: Whoa, the support for this story was absolutely amazing after just one chapter! I didn't plan to update so soon but I just had to for you guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and took the time to follow or favorite, it made me smile like a giant dork. But I am one so that seems fitting ahah. **

**So, onward we go! **

**Chapter Two – We Shall Get There Someday**

Brittany waited outside of Rachel's classroom after the lunch bell had rung, a brown paper bag clutched tightly in her hand as she scoped the halls nervously for any sign of the colorful drink she despised with such ridiculous amounts of passion.

It pissed her off even more because in reality, they were just so damn tasty.

When they weren't on her face or seeping into her clothes, granted.

She couldn't help but feel every time she indulged in one, she was fraternizing with the enemy.

She felt a light nudge against her back and instantly went rigid, waiting for something, _anything_, to come flying at her in any given direction.

Jesus, she felt like a paranoid crackhead.

She heard a soft chuckle and turned around to find Rachel looking at her with an amused facial expression. " Calm down, Britt. So lunch outside or do you want to risk the cafeteria?"

Brittany thought on it for a few moments. Eating inside was much preferred because let's face it, with her skin complexion, she was a walking potato waiting to be baked. But venturing into the crowded cafeteria meant the risk ( oh who the hell is she kidding, it wasn't a risk, it was bound to happen) of becoming a human target for all types of food and potentially being tossed into a dumpster.

She shuddered slightly at the thought. It had only happened twice but it was more than she needed in a lifetime.

To this day, she convinces herself that the stain on her sweater was merely from old cottage cheese.

Another shudder.

Yep, never happening ever again.

" Definitely outside." Brittany stated confidently, falling into a comfortable pace with her smaller companion as they headed toward the front doors of the school.

Brittany's eyes darted quickly to Rachel, a pang of guilt clenching at her heart. It was no secret that the two were among the most unpopular students at McKinley, but Brittany knows that if Rachel dumped her as a friend, she could easily find herself skyrocketing to popularity.

Still, Rachel remained glued to her side in loyalty and protectiveness, watching over her as if they were sisters.

" You're really amazing, you know that, Rach?" Brittany stated softly, eyes gazing down insecurely at her feet while she walked.

" I-uh, thank you? Not that I don't appreciate the excessively kind comment nor do I wish for you to take it back but why the sporadic compliment?"

Brittany chuckled and shook her head, ignoring the loaded question and opened the door for them both, stepping out after Rachel into the harsh sunlight.

She took one step and found herself colliding with something hard yet soft. So clearly it wasn't a wall. Which should actually be kinda obvious because a wall wouldn't just fucking pop out of nowhere.

Brittany felt and heard her glasses slide off of her face, the world suddenly going blurry around her. She noticed the other student's things splayed out on the concrete as well.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there. Let me help you clean up," She crouched down and immediately began gathering the other person's items as quickly as possible, not wanting to risk a trip to the dumpster.

" Wow, even with those big ass glasses, you're still blind as a bat, huh Pervy?"

Dear lord, why was Santana always the one to be involved? _Why?_

Brittany leaned back up with the Latina's cargo, holding them out awkwardly until Santana took them from her hands.

" I-I'm sorry. Won't happen again." Brittany avoided Santana's gaze at all costs, afraid of what she might find there.

" Better hope not, Pierce." And with that, Santana's back was facing toward the duo, a familiar sight that had happened only just that morning. Brittany watched her ass sway as she went, a fine specimen, might she add.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking about her tormentor in such a sexual light but if you saw her butt, you'd be doing the same. Trust and believe.

The blonde averted her eyes back to Rachel, who was cleaning off her glasses for her.

" I swear, do you have some type of Santana death threats quota you wish to fill every day," Rachel rolled her eyes and handed Brittany back her spectacles before continuing, " or are you really just that clumsy?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and slid her glasses back on her face, leaning down to pick up her fallen lunch." I'm gonna have to go with the latter."

* * *

" What took you guys so long? I basically had to kick some serious ass to save your spots." Sam joked, gesturing around at the empty seats surrounding him.

Rachel rolled her eyes while Brittany chuckled softly, sitting beside her giant lipped friend on the outside bench and pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Rachel took the seat directly opposite of them and pulled out some nasty vegan crap.

The small diva had tried to get Brittany and Sam to try her lifestyle once, hoping they would 'see the light', but after one taste of _tofurkey, _they happily returned to their carnivorous ways, much to the dismay of Rachel.

" Brittany over here had a run-in with Santana again," Rachel clucked her tongue as she piled the gross concoction onto her plastic fork, " She never does learn."

Brittany turned to face her, almost offended. " It's not like I _tried _to bump into her, jeez. It's like she's only there when I look like a complete idiot."

Sam checked over his shoulder and behind the girls as well, as if searching for something.

" What are you looking for?" Rachel asked curiously, trying to follow his line of sight.

Sam shrugged and continued eating his lunch. " She said Santana only shows up when she looks like an idiot, which is always, so I'm surprised she's not around." His lips slowly curved upward and he winked at the blonde in question.

Rachel laughed loudly and Brittany slapped his arm, glaring playfully at the boy.

" Shut up, _Samantha. _At least I have the attention of a girl." She quipped back, smiling triumphantly.

" The attention of a girl who has made it a point to call you Pervy, right. I'm jealous, Brittany. See my face? Yeah, turning green as we speak."

Rachel basically had tears streaming down her face at this point because holy shit, Brittany was getting owned right now.

" See, this is why I don't have a girlfriend," Sam continued with another shrug, " too much drama for my liking."

" Okay first of all, she's _so_ not my girlfriend. I have better chances of doing the tango with a Chihuahua," Sam rolled his eyes but she pressed on anyways, " Secondly, I thought you don't have a girlfriend because you suck at talking to girls?"

Pierce 1; Evans 3.

Eh, so she was behind on her jabs today. Sue her.

" Brittany, that girl is so obviously gay for you. She's just so far in the closet that she just found Amelia Earheart. And this," He gestured his hand down toward himself, " this is all too good for the ladies. Precious merchandise."

" Whatever you say, Sammy." Brittany rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today, settling back into her food.

" I'm starting to see why we're social outcasts. As much as I love our friendly bantering, we're probably the most annoying trio to walk this school. But that's okay, because I love you two with such-"

" Yeah, love you too, Rachel." Brittany cut her off with a wide smile, already getting the gist of her speech. Sam murmured his agreement awkwardly.

Rachel beamed and dug back into her food, which Brittany found the smell of to be revolting, just so you know.

* * *

To say Brittany was glad that the final bell of the day had rung was an understatement, a sigh of relief escaping her lips before she could stop it. She gathered her things and made her way out of History, trudging slowly down the usual route to her locker, a routine she always followed so most kids would be gone by the time she reached it.

Her legs carried her past the girl's bathroom when she heard a loud thud through the door, followed by a long strand of hushed curses. Her eyes widened and her cheeks became instantly hot. This person had quite the vocabulary.

She fought with herself internally, should she go in? What if someone was being beat up, as a fellow nerd she wouldn't be able to live with that on her conscious.

Then again, even if she went in, the best she could do was take the beating _with_ the unfortunate victim.

In the end the kind part of her brain won out. She hesitantly pushed the door open and was met with the sight of a very distraught Santana Lopez sitting in the farthest corner, heavily sobbing into her hands.

Don't ask her why she did it, because honestly even she had no idea, but she took another small step forward, letting the door shut behind her. It made a small creaking noise and almost instantly, the brunette's head shot up in panic.

Brittany gasped inwardly at the raw pain she saw once again in Santana's reddened, watery eyes, almost pleading with her to help. Help with what, though? Santana always seemed confident and fearless.

Should she hug the girl?

Nah, she wasn't looking for death by cheerleader today.

This situation was just getting weirder and weirder.

Brittany was painfully aware of the fact that they were just staring each other down, as if daring the other to speak first.

Well, if this wasn't fifty shades of awkward.

" What are you doing here, freak?" Santana sneered, though lacking her normal spite. She seemed tired, worn out. Her voice was raspier than usual from crying. " Come to molest me when I can't fight back?"

" I-I, uh...n-no? I just heard somebody crying and wanted to see if they were alright." Brittany fidgeted with her fingers and switched her weight from foot to foot.

She watched Santana swipe furiously at her eyes as she stood up and took in a shaky breath. " Clearly I am, Pervy, so please take your pale ass back outside where you can actually get somewhat of a tan."

Brittany found it so tempting to just do as she asked, ready to bolt out of the doors and go find Rachel or even a fucking stray dog, _anything _other than this.

But again, she stayed rooted to the spot and took a few more hesitant steps toward the seething cheerleader.

" You can't stay in your corner of the forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes." Brittany stated in a matter-fact-tone, leaning back against the bathroom stall door.

" Are you really as much of a freak as they say, Pierce? Because in case you haven't noticed, we're in a fucking bathroom. Do you _see_ trees anywhere?"

" It's a quote from Winnie the Pooh. My dad used to read it to me when I was younger," Brittany's voice faded off to a barely-there whisper, sadness washing over her as she thought of her late father.

She shook it off quickly though, not wanting to make this about her. Santana may be the world's biggest bitch to her, but Brittany still cared about her feelings.

And again, she had no idea why.

" I have no idea what I did, Santana. But I promise you whatever it was, it was _not _on purpose. I could never, _will _never, hurt you purposely." Brittany pleaded with her, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

" Why do you even care so much? I've treated you like shit for four years and you're begging for a friendship?" Santana scoffed loudly and went back to dabbing underneath her eyes in attempt to save her makeup. " You're more desperate than I thought."

Brittany sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks, finally accepting the bitterness.

" Again, I'm so sorry, Santana. Whatever it was, I never meant to do it. I really hope you're okay and that nothing serious has happened." Brittany said sincerely, turning to open the door before glancing over her shoulder. "Rivers know this, there is no hurry. We shall get there someday." She quoted once more from her childhood before disappearing out the door.

Santana crumpled into another fit of sobs, sliding back down onto the cold bathroom floor.

" _We shall get there someday..."_

* * *

**A/N: So now you guys have met Sam and were introduced to the three musketeers! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. **


	3. Party Rockers

**A/N: Do you guys even know how freaking amazing you are? I sure hope you do! Over 170 follows, 41 reviews, and 55 favorites all within less than two days? That's crazy! Thank you so much to everyone who decided to participate in this story!**

**Since I'm just getting started with this fanfiction, I decided to try to have at least five chapters to this story out before Saturday, just to get it kick started. I'll start pre-writing chapters so we will start to have a normal 'update day' of the week eventually.**

**I'm not 100% on this chapter and I had to re-write it dozens of times, but hopefully you guys like it. **

**Hope your guys' questions are answered soon! **

**Chapter Three – Party Rockers**

* * *

Over the next few weeks of school, Brittany avoided Santana like the plague, only coming in contact with her when absolutely forced. The next day after their awkward encounter, the blonde had no idea how to confront her tormentor after seeing her so damaged the day before.

But when she was met with a red slushie to the face later that morning by said girl, she immediately knew that nothing about the situation had changed their dynamic at all.

Brittany didn't understand why that thought made her heart clench uncomfortably.

So now she watched as the rain slithered down the window pane of her Spanish class, disappearing once it reached the bottom. She silently made a racing game out of it, which drop would beat the others and make it down first.

Oh god, she needed a life.

" So, Pervy," Santana's voice spoke up from beside her, " You coming to Puck's back to school party tonight?"

The blonde's eyebrows knitted together in confusion because for one, school had already been in session for almost a month now and two, she was never invited to these events and neither were her friends. Something smelled fishy.

And not just from the tuna somebody had dumped into her backpack yesterday at lunch.

" I didn't think I was invited?" Brittany questioned softly, once again fiddling with her fingers and looking everywhere but at Santana, her freckled cheeks hinting at a small blush.

" Well this is me inviting you and your merry squad of dorks." She said it as if it wasn't a big deal, as if she wasn't inviting her arch enemy to a party hosted by the most popular guy in school.

Brittany shook her head slightly and turned her gaze back to the world outside the window. " I really don't think that's a good idea."

" What, do you have better plans or something?" Santana scoffed quietly and rolled her eyes, " I'm sure your Star Wars DVD collection won't miss you for just one night."

Brittany wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't curious as to what Puck's infamous parties were like, but something just seemed so off about this entire situation.

Santana had barely spoken two words to her since the bathroom incident, only opening her mouth if making yet another cruel retort to spite her.

And now the head cheerleader herself was sitting here asking Brittany to a party?

Alright, Ashton, you can come out now.

" So are you coming or not, Pervy? I don't have all day for you to sit here and stare at me, as much as I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

Fuck, she was staring at Santana's boobs _again. _

They were just so perky. And they looked firm. She wondered what they would feel like if-

" Pierce!"

" Oh, uh, y-yeah totally. We'll be there." Brittany stammered out, almost choking on her own saliva.

She almost wished she had. She'd rather die by choking on her spit than of embarrassment like right now.

* * *

" She _what?_" Rachel and Sam yelled in unison, causing Brittany to wince at their loud tone.

" Let me get this straight," Sam stood up from the couch and began pacing rapidly, " Santana Lopez, the girl who screws you over daily without a second thought, invited _us _to one of the most banging parties of the year?" He ran a hand through his choppy blonde locks and sighed heavily. " Does no one else see the problem with that?"

" I second that notion, Sam," Rachel chimed in from her spot on the recliner. " Not only does this seem like some sort of a set-up, but it seems highly unlikely of Santana to invite us out of purely kind reasons entirely."

Brittany groaned loudly and sunk further back into the couch cushions. Ever since they had sat down in the small diva's basement and the blonde relayed the invite to her two friends, all hell had broke loose.

Although Brittany completely agreed with her friends reasoning, there was a part of her that was dying to go to her first ever party, being invited by Santana was just the icing on the cake.

Maybe they would really get a friendship started.

" I don't think we should go." Sam nodded firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Wait, what? Why not? What's the worst that could happen guys?" Brittany tried to reason, gesturing her hands around as if to make a point.

Sam and Rachel shared a look briefly before bursting out simultaneously into fits of laughter.

Brittany simply raised an eyebrow and waited for them to stop acting like drugged up children.

" Did you," Sam paused and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, " did you seriously just ask us that? You, Brittany Pierce, the one who is bullied everyday by the same chick who invited us?" He broke out into another bout of chuckles, holding his stomach tightly.

" Shut up," Brittany mumbled as her cheeks flushed darkly.

Rachel reigned herself in first, still muffling the occasional giggle. " We don't mean to offend you, Britt. It's just so ironic that the one who should trust Santana the least out of the three of us, is the one who trusts her the most."

" She's not all bad," Brittany shrugged weakly, " I think there's a lot more to her than the insults. Maybe she's looking for some new friends?"

Sam sighed again, becoming suddenly serious. He reclaimed his spot next to Brittany, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" If you think it's a good idea, we'll go for you," Brittany's eyes lit up at this, " _but _we don't want you to get your hopes up for something that might end up...well, pretty terribly."

Brittany squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around Sam and hugging him fiercely. " Thank you, thank you, thank you! You'll see, we'll have so much fun!"

She released her bear hug on him and did the same for Rachel, pulling the small brunette to her feet and rushing to the basement stairs.

" Where are you two going?" Sam called out from behind them.

" Clothes for tonight!" Was all Brittany answered with, already thinking of different outfit combinations to throw together.

* * *

It was nine o'clock on the dot when the trio pulled up in front of Noah Puckerman's house in Sam's rusted Chevy truck. Loud music blared through every open window and the front door would open occasionally, letting out or letting in teenagers who were too drunk to walk in a straight line.

Brittany glanced down at her outfit; her favorite superman tank top and dark washed skinny jeans, a white studded belt threading through her belt loops. She thought she looked pretty damn good.

Rachel decided on her normal short plaid skirt and argyle sweater, claiming she didn't want to 'change herself' to fit into the cool crowd.

Brittany and Sam knew it was really because she had no other options, due to her clothes being _all _argyle and skirts.

" Brittany?" Sam called her name from the drivers seat.

" Hm?"

" Just...be careful."

Brittany smiled softly at him and nodded her head in agreement, glad to have such caring friends.

After taking a few calming breaths, the three of them emerged from the car and found themselves crossing the thresh hold into the crowded house.

A makeshift dance floor was cleared in what looked to be the living room of the house, guys and girls grinding on each other from all different angles.

Jesus, they were practically having sex.

Ah well, free porn for Sam.

They didn't miss the questioning glares they received from most everyone in the house as soon as they stepped inside, but they ignored them anyways and continued on to the kitchen to grab a drink.

" Who the fuck invited you freaks?" A deep voice rang out from behind them, causing all three to whip around and face a very livid Puck.

" Santana did." Rachel stated with a shrug, turning back to pour herself a Dr. Pepper.

" Oh no you don't," Puck grabbed the drink from her hand and glared at the trio, " Not in my house. Santana, get over here!" He yelled over the loud music.

Brittany didn't see how she would be able to hear him over the deafening tunes but sure enough, Santana appeared at his side almost instantly, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Aw, how adorable, Brittany thought to herself before she could think better of it.

" Did you invite the dweebs here?" He asked in annoyance, gesturing toward them with disgust. He clearly wanted her answer to be no.

Santana glanced over at Brittany, then at Sam and Rachel, finally returning her gaze to Puck.

" Nope, never did anything like that."

Brittany's heart plummeted into her stomach, feeling sick suddenly. No, Santana wouldn't be _this _cruel, would she?

Suddenly the music cut off in the living room, a few larger boys Brittany recognized from the football team joining them in the kitchen, causing a small pang of fear to well up in her chest.

She could make out a crowd of kids gathering around the doorway, intrigued at whatever was going on.

Hell if she knew.

She was too busy staring holes into the side of Santana's head. This couldn't be happening right now.

" Azimio, Karfosky, looks like we've got some party crashers," Puck chuckled bitterly to the two jocks closest to him, " You know what we do to party crashers."

The smirks that crossed everyone's faces in the room made that ball of fear inside of Brittany increase tenfold.

CNN was probably already writing their sad story as we speak.

Brittany saw Sam take a step further in front of herself and Rachel, probably hoping to protect them. Which was kinda pointless because let's be honest, they were all in such deep shit.

Before she knew it, she felt strong arms grasp around her waist and toss her body roughly over a hard shoulder, wind whistling in her ears as the traitor ran with her.

She caught Santana's eyes and swore she saw a quick flicker of regret and pain but it was gone within the same instant.

She was royally fucked.

Suddenly she was met with a cool blast of air, realizing that she had been carried to the backyard. She saw Rachel and Sam in similar positions as her, Rachel beating pointlessly at the back of Karfosky's back while Sam struggled in Azimio's hold.

And then she was wet. And not the good kind either.

It took her a few moments to realize that she was completely submerged underwater, flailing around until her head broke the surface and she gulped in air greedily. Sam and Rachel popped up only moments later.

The laughter echoing around them was like a hot iron being pressed against Brittany's ears, embarrassment and sadness taking over her entire body.

But soon even that faded away to nothing but numbness.

Sam swam to the edge of the pool first and lifted himself out, helping Rachel out as well and outstretching a hand for Brittany, his eyes soft and comforting. She stared right through him.

She accepted the help silently, her clothes sopping wet and makeup streaming down her cheeks, mixing with her own tears. She felt Sam throw a protective arm around her waist as his other did the same for Rachel, leading them through the crowd of still laughing teens.

" Brittany." A raspy voice called out, causing the blonde to turn around in Sam's hold, only to come face to face with Santana.

" Brittany, I-"

" No, Santana. This is it, I don't want to hear anymore insults tonight, anymore names, _nothing._ After tonight we can go back to usual, you insulting me everyday and making me feel worse than dirt." Brittany's blue eyes clouded with tears but she forced herself to continue talking around the lump in her throat.

" No more, Santana. Just please...n-no more." She whispered brokenly, turning back around and leaning her head against Sam's shoulder.

Sam threw the most hateful glance he could muster at the Latina before leading his two ladies out the door, a few tears of his own hidden by the water dripping from his hair.

No, LMFAO, party rockers in the house are _not _going to be having a good time tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter three! Like I said, I'm really ify on this chapter but I feel like it needed to be done in order to carry on with the story in the manner that I have planned. Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think! **


	4. Why Don't You Like Me

**A/N: Fun fact, I actually took the being thrown in a pool experience from my own school experience when I was back in middle school. It sucks man, really bad haha. I'm glad that I was able to touch some of you in such a way, I felt pretty bad for Brittany myself):**

**Thank you once again to everyone who took the time to review, follow, and favorite! Your support is the only thing that keeps me writing so quickly and honestly, each one makes me so happy. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! **

**Chapter Four – Why Don't You Like Me**

Brittany walked into school Monday morning with her head held high, not acknowledging the snickers and insults flung her way, worse than ever before.

She knew the entire school was aware of Puck's party and their harassment, which the trio had later renamed as the 'unspeakable night', but she figured if she acted dumb, they would all go away with time.

She fast walked to Sam's locker, leaning against it and releasing a slow sigh.

" Already that bad, huh?" Sam smiled at her, eyes sympathetic.

Brittany gave a one-shoulder shrug but nodded her head anyways. " I just don't get it. What did we do, Sam? If I knew I would-"

" Brittany, stop," Sam cut her off gently, " what Santana did was beyond messed up. There is no excuse for it and none of this is your fault."

" Well maybe I could have-"

" No Britt, Sam's right." Rachel sidled up beside them, mimicking Brittany's position. " I do admit that the unspeakable night was indubitably embarrassing for us all, but what she did was entirely on her shoulders alone. I still can't understand what her problem is."

The three sighed loudly in unison, shoulders slumping from exhaustion.

" All this thinking is giving me a headache." Brittany closed her eyes and exhaled deeply through her nose.

" It will get better, Britt, I pro-"

Brittany suddenly felt cool drops of water mist her and she automatically recognized the feeling as slushie remains. But she wasn't dripping in it, so what the...

She cracked her eyes open behind her glasses, seeing a drenched Rachel and Sam holding their arms out to avoid the slushie dripping down their shirts and faces.

" Two dorks for the price of one, score!" Santana high fived Puck, who stood leering next to her.

Something snapped inside of Brittany at that moment. Instead of seeing her best friends, she saw every slushie ever thrown in her face. Every insult stabbing at her already fragile heart, being thrown into Puck's pool, every cold glare from Santana Lopez.

_Enough _was _Enough._

" Who the _fuck _do you think you are, Lopez? Huh?" Brittany rounded on the girl, slamming her hands roughly against her chest, " Do you feel better now? Is the big, bad bully happy about her work?"

Brittany backed Santana up against the lockers on the opposite side of the hallway, a small crowd gathering to witness the bizarre fight.

Santana for the most part remained shocked into silence. Her widened eyes and dropped jaw would have been pretty comical to the blonde if she hadn't been so furious.

Now she knew how the incredible hulk felt.

She kinda wished she had Superman's powers though. Oh! Or Spiderman's! That would be so damn cool, slinging webs and shit and-

_Focus Brittany!_

Brittany shook her head and continued to glare at the brunette underneath her hands. " Why do you do this, Santana? Why do you feel the need to make our lives a living hell? What the fuck did we do? I'm so sorry for whatever it was I did, but you do _not _bring my friends into it. If you want to flip your shit about this, fine. But you even _think _of touching them and I don't care if you beat the shit out of me, I'll land at least one good hit in."

Santana's face had been wiped of any emotion at this point, staring blankly ahead and seemed to be blocking out Brittany completely, which only further pissed off the blonde nerd.

" I thought we could be friends," Brittany continued, suddenly getting quieter, " I thought maybe there was so much more to you than these...these horrible things. What you did Friday night was the worst thing you've ever done to me, and I'll never forget it. I just don't get it, Santana..." She trailed off, releasing her hold on the Latina and stepping back.

Her eyesight was slowly blurring, hot tears welling up and cascading down her face. She felt the irrepressible sob build in her throat but did nothing to stop it.

" Why don't you like me?" She whispered, slowly sinking to her knees and holding herself tightly, body finally wracking with heartbreaking sobs.

Sam and Rachel were quick to pick her up, leading her away from the gawking crowd who had become eerily silent.

One tear fell from dark eyes, followed by another, and another. Soon they were unstoppable. Santana pushed off the locker and pushed her way through the crowd toward the one person she cared about most, but hurt the worst.

* * *

" You is kind, you is smart, you is important."

" I swear to god, Sam, if you quote _The Help_ one more time, I'll make sure you are no longer anatomically male." Brittany snapped through her tears, accepting the wad of toilet paper handed to her by Rachel.

Sam quieted instantly.

She knew she shouldn't be snapping at her friends, but everything she had been holding back had finally broken free, like a dam slowly collapsing to let loose its pent up pressure.

" I'm done with her, you know? She may be a beautiful face with a good name attached, and once upon a time I might have thought she was something more. Stupid, right?" Brittany sniffled self-deprecatingly, shaking her head back and forth.

" No, Britt. Not at all, actually," Rachel gently brushed back a few loose strands of her blonde hair, " You just see the good in everyone, no matter how abhorrent their behavior is. If she can't see how perfect you are, it's her loss."

Sam nodded along with the tiny diva. " She's right, you know. You're too kind for your own good sometimes. What's that quote you used to say," Sam paused momentarily in thought, " Oh, right! A little consideration, a little thought for others, makes all the difference."

Brittany's blue eyes watered slightly at another Pooh Bear quote her father fed to her every night before bed, when he'd tuck her in and read to her before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open caused all three of the nerds to jump slightly, Rachel more dramatically than the others.

Because come on, it's Rachel.

" You two," Santana gestured to Sam and Rachel, " out. Pierce and I need to talk."

" Where do you get off telling us what the hell-" Sam started angrily, but was cut off quickly by the clearly distraught Latina.

" Look guppyface, you're not even supposed to be in here right now. This is the _girls _bathroom, and unless those rumors about you are true, which wouldn't surprise me actually, you are _not _a woman. So out." Santana finished, hands landing on her hips.

" While I do admit that Sam shouldn't be in here right now, he wouldn't have to be if it wasn't for your appalling behavior earlier. Leaving Brittany with you is the last thing we would do right now." Rachel spoke up, voice dripping with anger she never even knew she possessed.

Guess big things do come in tiny packages.

Santana rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the broken blonde sitting on the floor, back pressed against the bathroom wall, her pale arms protectively holding herself together.

" What do you want, Santana?" Brittany asked weakly, rubbing her running nose against her wrist.

" I...I just...I wanted to apologize." Santana stated quietly, looking vulnerable for the first time since Brittany had found her sobbing.

Sam and Rachel shared incredulous looks. Santana Lopez was apologizing?

They would definitely be on the lookout for flying pigs.

" Oh, well that's great. Can you please go now?" Brittany snorted, turning her head away from her friends and tormentor.

Santana looked at her, disbelieving the dismal she had just received. " Pierce, come on, it was just a joke-"

" A joke? Really, Santana?" Brittany shot up and felt all the anger in her system come bubbling forward, " Telling me I should be sterilized is funny? Or having my best friends and I thrown into a pool, that was just freaking hilarious. Breaking at least three pairs of my glasses, that one was a hoot."

The blonde nerd paced back and forth, oblivious to the three shocked pairs of eyes staring after her.

" Brittany-"

" Don't you _dare_ call me that, Santana. Call me what you always do! Call me Pervy! Call me a freak, call me a pervert, a nerd! But don't you _ever_ call me that." Brittany spat out venomously.

" I-it's...it's your name, though, isn't it?" Santana tried desperately to diffuse the situation. How the fuck did the nerd end up outsmarting the bully?

" Then why haven't you ever called me by it?" Brittany stopped pacing, staring Santana dead in the eye.

" What are you talking about? I-I have."

" Go ahead then, tell me. Tell me when you have."

Santana racked through her brain for any memory of using the blonde's full name, coming up with none.

" Exactly," Brittany continued after a momentary pause, " You can't. I accept this now, whatever this is. Bully me, punch me, throw me in pools, whatever. I'm giving you permission. I give up on you." Brittany latched onto Rachel and Sam's arms, pulling them out of the bathroom with her.

" You okay, Britt?" Sam asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Shit!"

" What? What happened?" Rachel asked quickly, searching for whatever made her blonde friend freak out.

" I forgot my backpack in the bathroom, I'll be right back." And with that Brittany turned around and pushed through the doors, met with a strangely familiar sight.

Santana stood holding out Brittany's backpack, tears streaming down her face.

" Uh, thanks?" Brittany murmured, taking it out of her hands cautiously.

She turned back around when a gentle whisper floated through the air.

" P-please, don't g-give up on me."

The blonde slowly turned around and leveled her best I-don't-give-a-fuck-look onto her bully of so many years.

" Where were you when I was constantly being slushied for four years, Santana? You threw me into a dumpster the day after my father died. You had the school toilet paper my house on my birthday. You told the entire school that I was a lesbian. It's too late, Santana."

And then she was gone, the door slamming hard behind her.

It was in that moment that Santana Lopez knew she would do whatever it takes to fix the girl she had broken.

* * *

**A/N: I guess Santana finally realizes she can't treat anyone she wants however she wants anymore, huh? Hope you guys enjoyed this update! More to come(: Thoughts? **


	5. One Day

**A/N: So, THIS STORY IS BACK! WOO! Anyone out there still interested in reading it?:3**

**Compared to my other story, _We Found Love In A Random Place,_****this will be rather angsty and drama-ish. I figured it's a nice trade off, one day you'll get an update from this story and the other from a different, lighter story. That being said, there will obviously be lots of fluffy moments in this story. But you gotta go through all the waves with me, first! **

**A brand new chapter for you all who have waited so patiently, and a Santana POV!**

**It's a little shorter than normal, mostly because it's in her point of view, but I planned this out because most of the story will be in Brittany's POV, as I still want to add a humor aspect to this story at least a little bit. Plus, this will really help you understand Santana better!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – One Day**

When Santana first saw her four years ago, walking into McKinley High with those thick glasses placed firmly over her freckled nose and blue eyes shining with child-like innocence, she knew she had a giant problem.

A problem that came in the awkward, gangly form of Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana immediately noticed the little things about the dorky blonde, like the way her smile was slightly lopsided, or the way she scrunched up her nose in thought during their shared English class.

It honestly scared the fuck out of her.

She shouldn't be feeling the tingles in her stomach when she looked at Brittany, or any other girl for that matter.

She shouldn't feel the urge to brush back the few wisps of golden hair that escaped Brittany's loose ponytails.

She shouldn't want to press her lips against the smooth, supple pink ones that just happened to be on the blonde's beautiful face.

It was immoral and wrong, she would burn in hell for such an abominable sin. Daddy himself said so.

So the newly appointed head cheerleader shoved back her feelings with a vengeance, ignoring the flutters in her stomach whenever Brittany would accidentally graze her arm in the hallways, sending tingles erupting down her spine.

Brittany Pierce would be the death of her.

If Santana's father knew what his precious baby girl had come to, sinking down to the same level as her mother, he would make sure she learned a lesson she would never soon forget. And if Brittany were to ever become her friend, he would do the same to her.

Santana Lopez knew one thing and one thing only in that impulsive moment; Brittany Pierce was to be kept as far away from her as possible. For both her and Santana's own good.

Thus began Brittany Pierce's infamous daily slushies, taunts, and the rare trip to the dumpster.

It made Santana feel sick to her stomach everyday, watching as Brittany was torn down little by little, she herself participating in the acts against the unsuspecting girl.

She knew it was wrong in more ways than one, but she felt trapped, as if she had no choice.

She had to show Brittany what people were capable of, that her naive stature wouldn't protect her from the real world and all it's horrible people.

And sometimes it wasn't just the world, sometimes it was in your very own house.

As she entered her own home on Tuesday night after Cheerios practice, slipping her grass stained sneakers off of her aching feet, she couldn't help but let the blonde nerd invade her thoughts unfiltered.

It wasn't a new addition, Brittany was almost always on her mind.

"Where the fuck have you been, Santana?"

Santana jumped at the booming voice, turning around abruptly with one foot hovering over the first step of the staircase.

"You know I have Cheerios practice until six, Daddy." Santana replied quietly, the walls inside of her skyrocketing to new limits.

Mario lifted himself off of the ragged couch, cracking his neck on each side before grabbing the beer bottle off of the coffee table and taking a large swig. He wiped his mouth disgustingly with the back of his hand and stumbled closer to the fearful brunette.

"The boys were talking about the Pierce's today and that dyke daughter of theirs," He hiccuped loudly, leaning heavily on a nearby wall for support, "You don't associate with that trash, you hear me? Don't you dare become your mother."

"Si, Papi." She took a hesitant step backward, wishing she was anywhere else but here.

"Bet she's off sucking some whore, huh?" He continued drunkenly, barely holding himself up. "Left me for a damn woman, that bitch."

"Si, Papi." Santana answered again, used to hearing the same rant every time she stepped through the door.

Mario backed himself to the couch once again, flopping down on it unceremoniously. " Stay away from that Brenda Pierce or whatever her name is. Dyke's mean you go to hell, and you don't want to go to hell, do you, Santana?" He slurred.

"No, Daddy, I don't."

"Good girl, now get out of here and do some homework."

Santana didn't need any further invitation, turning around on her heel and practically bolted to her room, shutting the door lightly behind her.

_Dykes go to hell._

_Dykes can't be loved, Santana. _

_Your mother was a dyke and she's going to hell, don't follow in her footsteps. _

She collapsed heavily onto her bed and sobbed freely, allowing the pent up aggression to spill freely from her eyes.

She wanted Brittany. She wanted Brittany so fucking bad that it hurt her inside.

She didn't know why she outed the blonde nerd to the entire school, but she wished she could take it back adamantly. Seeing her with Ashley, head between the red-heads legs and the ear shattering moans, was like someone sticking their fingers in an already infected cut, twisting mercilessly, making the whole bigger and bigger.

So Santana did what she did best.

Panic.

The look in those once innocent blue eyes the next day shattered her, the way they lacked their usual flicker of hope was extinguished for so long, Santana was sure it would be gone forever.

But as usual, Brittany Pierce proved her wrong and patched herself up once again.

Of course she would.

Brittany was everything Santana wasn't, and that was strong and brave.

Santana sat on her bed for hours, crying for herself and crying for a romance that had never had the chance to start or begin, a romance she had ruined so many years before by throwing the first slushie on that dreadful day.

Seeing Brittany as she had yesterday, eyes lacking any emotion other than sorrow and anger, she knew she had accomplished her mission of keeping the blonde away from her.

So why did she feel so empty, so cold? So lifeless?

Santana realized in that moment, tears burning the sides of her tan cheeks, that Brittany Pierce had been the one person who had never given up on her.

Until yesterday when she screwed up worse than ever before.

She had four years to make up for, but she was willing to give up the rest of her life to prove to Brittany S. Pierce that, though she broke her, she would do everything in her power to piece her life back together.

Santana Lopez needed Brittany Pierce more than Brittany needed her, that was for sure.

And with time, Santana hoped one day Brittany could want Santana and all of her broken parts be damned.

Forget her father, her mother, the entire school.

Right now, Santana Marie Lopez was on a mission.

Operation Knight in Shining Glasses commenced that very night.

* * *

**A/N: So yes, Santana's home life has finally been revealed to the public! Relax though readers, this story is definitely Brittana focus, so it won't lead too much into home abuse on Santana's side. This has simply been brought in to show Santana's reasoning on bullying Brittany, as bad as it was. **

**If you didn't understand though, here's a brief overview of what we learned in this chapter: Santana's mother was yes, a lesbian. She left Santana's father two years before Santana entered high school. He began drinking and was converted into a bigot against gays, teaching Santana that being gay would make her unloved and would send her straight to hell. **

**So that's it until the next update guys, which will definitely be longer and in Brittany's POV once again!**


	6. Rewind

**A/N: Well hello again my lovely story readers! It's been a while since I've last updated but on the plus side, I'm doing fantastically in my classes haha ;D Thank you SO much for the reviews! I didn't know anyone was still looking forward to this story. Again, sorry for the lack of length. I don't have much time to write but I get out what I can!**

**So the first new chapter in awhile, ready? Set? **

…**.GO.**

**Chapter Six- Rewind**

* * *

It took Brittany everything she had to walk through the large, red doors of McKinley the next morning, head held high and pale fingers clenching her book bag as if it was her only lifeline.

And it could also be used as a nice portable shield. That was always a plus.

Well damn, now she felt like a superhero.

The Geek-A-Nator.

Clearly that would beat anything Marvel spewed out.

"Hey, Britt! Wait up!"

The blonde tensed upon hearing the booming voice but relaxed almost immediately within the same instant, detecting the voice as Sam's.

Which was weird because Rachel usually walked with her to first period, Sam was known to arrive late because of 'car trouble'.

Or in other words, finishing up that last level on Zelda.

For the eighteenth time.

Brittany patiently waited for her friend to bustle through the quickly thickening crowd of students and gave him a small, forced smile when he was finally at arms length.

"How are you holding up, champ?" Sam asked sympathetically, panting slightly from his treacherous journey through the hall. "Do I need to kick anyone's ass?"

The large-lipped boy grinned brightly when Brittany let out a soft chuckle. "School hasn't even technically started yet, Sammy. But if anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

"Damn right! Look at these guns," Sam flexed his arms with a look on his face that Brittany could only classify as constipated, "I got some serious-"

"I believe the correct use of grammatical ownership in such a situation would be 'I have', Samuel. And please, for the love of Barbra, wipe that look off of your face. It's making me concerned of your dietary situation." Rachel piped up, turning the corner and leaning against the cool, metal lockers.

"Psh, don't be jealous. Not everyone can be armed with such amazing artillery." Sam brushed his shoulder off and wore a satisfied smirk on his face.

The two nerds continued to bicker as Brittany watched on fondly, glad to have at least two friends who would go to the ends of the earth for her. She was also thankful for the momentary distraction from-

Fuck. Now she was thinking about it again.

Stupid mind.

The truth was, the lanky blonde was terrified to be at school this morning, expecting World War Three to break out at any moment.

After her verbal rejection of the head cheerleader, she knew anything was possible from that point on. Slushies, dumpsters, being knifed and gutted.

Alright so she was exaggerating on the last point.

She fell asleep to Law and Order SVU last night, give her a break.

It only worried Brittany that much more when she wasn't greeted with her ritual morning slushie, usually delivered by one Santana Lopez, the second she stepped up to her locker.

You know, in retrospect, she realized she should probably wear some type of trench coat since she knew when it was coming each time. She _did _own a yellow raincoat.

But then she would be labeled Gorton because of that frozen fish commercial.

She actually liked fish though, so maybe-

"Did you hear what I said, Brittany?" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of clouded blue eyes.

Brittany shook her head roughly and focused back in on the present. "Uh, yes?"

"Oh, Britt," Rachel sighed and clucked her tongue, "How many times are we going to play this game? We all know you weren't listening so I might as well repeat myself. I said, have you seen _you know who _this morning?"

"Voldemort?" Sam asked, scratching his temple in apparent confusion.

Brittany almost had the urge to shush him in case the dark lord was listening.

But then she realized that this was real life and she wasn't a wizard.

Sigh.

"First off," Brittany turned in Sam's direction, "You, my good friend, are an idiot." She turned back toward Rachel with a roll of her eyes. "And no, I haven't."

As if on cue, the cluttered students suddenly began to part and Brittany briefly thought that Moses was parting the red sea, before scolding herself and wondering what the hell she put in her Cheerios this morning.

Eh, she couldn't really remember because she was too busy playing with the awesome action figure it came with.

It was so freaking cool!

"Trouble at five o'clock" Sam whispered in her ear urgently, his stance stiffing to an almost board-like quality.

Baby blues turned to look at some guy taking papers out of his locker and the blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Was Sam deathly afraid of paper cuts?

"Oh, for the love of-to your right, Britt!" Rachel huffed out.

Oh. Okay.

Brittany angled her head in the opposite direction and sorrow mixed with anger flushed through her body. Walking toward her, in all her fucked up beauty, was Santana.

The blonde nerd did her best to keep her eyes up out of frustration but those boobs, holy crap!

Focus, Brittany. _Focus. _

She squinted her eyes in frustration as Rachel and Sam began to form a blockade around her. A flimsy, easily breakable one at that, but hey. It was something.

"Uh, Hi."

All three mouths dropped unceremoniously at the soft voice coming from the head cheerleader's mouth. They were just so use to it flinging insults that they imagined anything remotely good didn't exist in Santana's vocabulary. At least not toward them, anyways.

Sam was the first to recover, taking another step closer to block Brittany from view.

"Can we help you?" Rachel asked from her position beside Sam, cocking an eyebrow up as if ready for a challenge.

"Um," Santana shuffled from side to side nervously, "I wanted to talk to Perv-Brittany. But I guess this goes for all three of you. I wanted to say that, um...uh-well, I-I'm sorry. For everything. It wasn't right and I know this doesn't do much for the things that I've done but I am." The brunette turned to look Brittany dead on in the eye. "Especially you, Brittany. I'm so sorry."

It was as if the rest of the world had gone silent. Kids continued to move in the hallway in slow motion as deep brown locked with icy blue, a connection being made that neither girl could explain.

This was the moment Brittany had always dreamed about. Santana finally realizing the error of her ways so Brittany could swoop in and romance the hell out of her until she swooned.

But this was different.

Sure, the same butterflies fluttered throughout her stomach but along with those came insecurity, distrust, and fear.

And she disliked every second of that feeling.

"U-uh, w-well, I...I really don't know what to say." Brittany stuttered, eyes rapidly checking around for any sign of a sneak attack.

Some might say she was being paranoid, but could anyone really blame her?

The girl she's been attracted to for four years now, the same girl who has thrown slushies at her and made it a point to express her dislike of the blonde, was randomly apologizing in the middle of a crowded hallway?

Ashton Kutcher, seriously. Where are you?

"Look, I know I don't deserve forgiveness-"

"Yeah, you don't." Sam cut in forcefully.

"_But_," Santana pressed on, "I'd like to try and make...amends? You seem really...sweet, Pierce."

Neither Sam nor Rachel missed the softening of the head cheerleader's eyes when she addressed their mutual best friend, and it confused them even further.

Brittany, however, remained oblivious as she stared at everything _but _Santana.

"Santana," Brittany paused, looking for the right words in her mind, "You've really hurt me. Like the way the Joker's parents hurt him. Except, you know, I don't have any scars to permanently make me smile."

The head cheerleader's lips quirked upward in the tiniest bit at this.

"But I guess it's kind of the same, really. You made me sad _here_," Brittany pointed a finger over her heart, "and at one point, I thought it _was _permanent."

The slight upturn of Santana's lips turned instantly to a deep frown.

Rachel and Sam watched on in sympathy for their friend, and honestly, just entertained slightly by the whole ordeal. Only slightly though.

Because come on, this stuff only happens in cheesy romance movies.

"I know, and-" Santana started, but was quickly cut off once again.

"No, you don't know. You don't know what its like having the entire student population make it a point to push you into a locker every five minutes. You know don't what it feels like to have an ice cold slushie thrown in your face, and having to witness that same thing happen to your best friends. You don't know Santana, so don't tell me you do." Brittany stated firmly, with sudden confidence that shocked the three listeners into silence.

It took a few more moments before Brittany continued.

"There's more to you than you let on, Santana." Santana's eyes widened at these words but she remained silent, "And you know what? I forgive you. My father used to tell me that forgiveness was a necessity in life if you ever wanted to succeed. But that doesn't mean I'll forget or that I want a friendship or _anything _to do with you. Just...I'll stay out of your way and we can forget about this."

By the end of the blonde nerd's rant, half of the hallway was listening intently to the conversation between Beauty and the Geek, anxiously anticipating the HBIC's response.

Santana's face had morphed into a calm expression, confusing _again_, the trio of friends.

In one swift movement, the brunette had turned to a nearby student who was holding a purple slushie, turning back to lock eyes with blue once more before throwing it all over her own tan skinned face.

There was a collective gasp and a few stifled fits of laughter as Santana raised perfectly manicured nails up to clear the icy beverage from her eyes, blinking slowly.

"You can throw a slushie at me everyday for the rest of the year, Brittany. If getting even is what it takes, I'll let you do whatever you want to get me back. If I could hit the rewind button to life, I would. But I can't so...if this is what needs to be done, let's do this."

Brittany recovered from her shock and found the floor suddenly very interesting.

"It's not about getting even, Santana. It's about what's best for me and my friends." Brittany uttered weakly, trying not to get too excited over Santana making an effort.

"Well since I can't hit rewind or change the past, how about I help you mold the present to change the future?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there we have it! It's slow progress, but they're slowly getting there guys! Hang in there! I'll try and get an update out as soon as possible but for now, I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review? Yes please!**


	7. Superman Returns

**A/N: Hello, all! I know you probably want to kill me for taking so long but life got in the way. Sad, yes. But here is another chapter that you guys will hopefully enjoy!**

**Oh, and in regards to my other story that I asked you all to submit characters for, I think I will have to put that on the back burner for now. I don't think it's fair to my other stories or my reviewers if I add yet another story to the pile when I need to finish these first. So I do hope to someday pick up on that story like many others I plan to write!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter Seven – Superman Returns**

To say Brittany Pierce was confused would be the understatement of the century.

It was almost worse than that time she wore her Tuesday underwear on a Friday.

Yeah, that was a dark time she didn't want to ever go back to.

What was one supposed to do when their tormentor of four years randomly decides to be their friend? Did Santana even want that? To be friends? Everything was so blurry, like an out of focus picture that would reveal something beautiful if taken correctly.

Or maybe it was blurry because she was bitten by a spider without knowing it and was turning into Spiderman?

Brittany liked that idea better.

A lot better.

With a frustrated sigh, the blonde nerd got up from her bed and trudged over to her closet, examining which outfit to wear over to Rachel's tonight for their group's weekly comic book discussion.

It might sound boring, but between the three of them, the conversations got riveting as hell.

Pale fingers slid over the hangers of sweaters and video game t-shirts, finally stopping at her favorite Superman v-neck, the cape flowing freely off the back.

One blonde eyebrow quirked up in mischief before listening for the sound of her mother.

Silence.

Fuck yes.

The blonde slid her arms through the right holes of the shirt and shook her loose ponytail out, golden waves now fluttering down her back. After removing her glasses, she stalked over to her iPod dock and put on the most intense action music she could find, which Sam had thankfully downloaded last week for her.

Thank the Lord for Sam.

In one swift movement, the blonde jumped on her bed, her arms flying out like a plane's.

"What's that, Lois? Timmy fell down a well? I'm on my way!"

Okay, so maybe she was mixing the storyline a little there. But who knows, maybe in another world Superman had once saved a boy named Timmy too.

Hell if she knows.

"Oh, no!" Brittany jumped as high as she could, legs nearly doing the splits in mid air. "Asteroids!"

And she went from saving Timmy to flying in space.

She could _so _fucking be a superhero.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

Startled, Brittany missed her footing and fell backwards to the ground, instantly shooting up and straightening out her now crinkled shirt.

"_Mom_," The blonde whined with a small stomp of her foot, "I was saving the world! You just destroyed all of mankind!"

Susan Pierce chuckled and shook her head. "I'll apologize to the world later. Now turn down that music and get a move on before you're late. Oh, and you have a visitor downstairs."

This made the nerdy blonde's pout disappear quickly.

_She _had a visitor?

Brittany Pervy Pierce?

Is this real life?

"Uh, who is it?" She finally asked, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

Susan simply smiled at her daughter before turning around and closing the door behind her.

Oh, that's cool, Mom. Just ignore me.

Strutting back over to her iPod, she flipped it off and grabbed her blue and red converse from beside her bed, lacing them quickly and began her trek down the stairs.

Yes, a trek.

She may be a dancer, but going up and down stairs really takes a lot out of a girl.

Maybe she should invest in those old people machines that gives you rides up and down.

As Brittany reached the bottom of the stairway, she glanced every which way, searching for her mother or her supposed visitor.

"I swear, Mom, if this is a joke..." She trailed off, rolling her eyes. "I was in the middle of defending the world against asteroids!"

"Asteroids, huh?"

"Holy sh-" Brittany jumped back in surprise and collided with a wall, sending the pictures around her shaking and vibrating with protest.

Well, that's one way to make an entrance.

"You okay?" Santana asked, eyes showing genuine concern. That was certainly new.

"Oh, uh, psh," The blonde stuttered, clearing her throat before starting again. "I'm f-fine. Not to be rude, Santana, but...what exactly are you doing here?"

It was the head cheerleaders turn to look shy and embarrassed, and Brittany watched as she shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"I thought maybe you'd want to watch a movie with me tonight," The brunette swallowed deeply before lifting up a DVD case. "I brought Superman Returns. I see you've already dressed for the occasion." A small smile began to make its way onto Santana's lips.

So.

Let's just think about this for a second.

Santana Lopez, the same girl who had bullied Brittany for years, _the _most beautiful girl at McKinley High, was in her house asking to watch one of Brittany's favorite movies with her?

Maybe she hit her head when she was thrown into that pool.

That would be more logical.

"I was actually on my way out, to-uh, to Rachel's." Brittany watched as the brunette cheerleader's face fell into a deep frown.

"But you can come if you want," The nerd blurted out before she could help herself, her wide eyes matching Santana's.

Neither said anything for a few seconds (even though it felt like hours) and Brittany was praying that the floor would swallow her whole.

"Okay," Santana said softly, nodding her head as if to confirm the fact to herself.

"It's alright, I understa-wait, _what_? Yes? You want to come geek out with my friends and I?" Brittany choked out, because really, what the fuck?

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

"Sure, why not?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "It might be fun to see what you do on the weekends, Perv-Brittany, I mean _Brittany_. Besides, what did I tell you before? I just want a chance to make things right."

In the back of her mind, Brittany felt a pang of sadness at Santana only being nice to her just to soothe her own guilty conscious. But she quickly shook it away, smiling softly at the nervous girl in front of her.

"You may have been a bitch to me these past few years," Both girls chuckled awkwardly as hell at that, "But I wouldn't be doing anyone any good if I held a grudge against you. I'm not ready to be your friend, Santana, but I guess we need to start somewhere, right?"

"Definitely." Santana smiled brightly at this new information.

"Well uh, first," Brittany realized a big problem in their plans, "I'm going to have to call my friends to give them a little bit of a um, warning."

**A/N: And there we have the next chapter! There was some major progress in their relationship in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed an actual nice interaction between our two girls! It may seem as if they moved super fast, but Brittany _did _say she had forgiven Santana but didn't want anything to do with her. Cue Santana coming over, trying to woo Brittany with a superhero movie! I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter! Review maybe?**


	8. Comic Book Club

**A/N: As you all requested, a longer chapter! Sorry they've been so short, but as I said, I'd rather get them out as fast as I can rather than make you all wait for months at a time. But I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!**

**Chapter Eight – Comic Book Club**

For the love of all that is Batman and Robin.

Brittany had never felt more awkward in her entire fucking life.

And that's coming from the girl who once made out with a life size cutout of Lois Lane, only to be walked in on by her own mother.

She still has nightmares to this day.

But here she was sitting in the front seat of Santana Lopez's car, which the brunette had insisted on taking because apparently Brittany's bicycle wasn't "safe" enough for two people to ride on.

Brittany knew she was secretly jealous of her Wonder Woman tassels.

All the girls were.

At least, that's what she liked to tell herself when girls tended to stay away.

She heard rather than saw Santana tapping her fingers rapidly against the steering wheel, occasionally fiddling with the radio before finally clicking it off with an almost inaudible sigh.

"Tell me about yourself, Brittany."

The raspy voice almost seemed to shock Brittany into life, literally causing her to jump a little in her seat and clutch at her seat belt tightly.

"Well, uh, my name is Brittany?"

Oh sweet baby Jesus. She wanted to jump out of that car and take her chances rolling into the woods.

Find a nice bear family to live with.

Maybe become one with the trees.

Instead of the sarcastic reply she was expecting, her ears were greeted with a warm chuckle.

"I believe I know that already, yes. Anything else interesting, _Brittany?_" Santana teased gently, sending a side glance in the nerd's direction.

"I, well...I like to collect comic books." Brittany responded quietly, nervously awaiting the teasing she was sure to get.

"Anything in particular?"

How cruel of her and her rude ways-

Wait, let's rewind for a second.

What?

"You-you want to know what kind I like?" Brittany stuttered in frank disbelief.

Santana sighed loudly this time, cutting the engine before running a hand through her dark, silky hair. Brittany hadn't even noticed them pulling up into Rachel's driveway until now.

She almost regretted giving Santana directions earlier at her house. They could have gotten lost and then they would escape the awkwardness that was sure to escalate the second they stepped into the smaller diva's home.

"Look, Britt," The blonde's breath hitched at the shortening of her name as Santana unbuckled her seat belt and turned toward her, "This is new for me, so I'm sorry if I suck at this whole friendship thing. But I honestly just want to know you better, okay? I promise not to throw pig's blood on you." She finished in a light tone, clearly trying to brighten the mood.

"Why?"

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, confusion evident in her voice. Brown eyes searched the blonde's face studiously, searching for answers that clearly weren't there.

"I don't understand," Brittany shook her head with a light sigh, "As of last week, you hated me with a burning passion-"

"I never hated you," Santana cut in abruptly.

"-It _seemed _a lot like it," The nerd amended quietly but pressed on anyways, "And tonight you're on your way with me to a comic book meeting."

There was an awkward pause. And another. And another.

This whole damn thing was just _awkward. _

The strange thing was, neither girl would have chosen to remove themselves from that situation even if they had the choice.

Well, it's not like they _didn't _have a choice.

But let's face it, if you were in a car with a smoking hot chick, you probably wouldn't remove yourself from it either.

Unless it was to go have some special alone time.

Point. Set. Match.

"I don't know what else to say except what I've _been _saying. I want to make things right, Brittany." The brunette's tone was firm and unwavering, like she had planned this conversation out in her head for weeks.

"But why_?_" Brittany continued to press, quickly becoming impatient with Santana's obliviousness to her actual question.

"I just told you-"

"No, Santana, _why_ did you do it in the firstplace?"

Brittany watched as the cheerleader's jaw snapped shut and tightened, her fists clenching so hard that her tan knuckles began to turn white.

For a second, the blonde almost thought she was going to morph into some creature and fly away into the night majestically. Then she realized how unlikely that would be.

And that she _really _needed to get out more.

Silence enveloped the car and for the first time, Brittany felt the need to escape. It was as if all the air had been sucked out at once, only leaving behind two uncomfortable girls in its wake.

Clearly Santana had no intention of giving her answers.

Without another word, the blonde unbuckled her own seat belt and swung open the passenger door, slamming it behind her with just a little too much force.

Fuck it, if she was going to be irritated, she was going to pull out all the stops.

Jesus, Rachel really was rubbing off on her.

The only confirmation that Santana was following behind her was another soft thud of a door closing and light footsteps, coming to a halt as she knocked on the front door of Rachel's home.

It swung open less than half a second later revealing a near-frantic looking Rachel.

"Brittany, are you okay? Did she hurt you? Should I call an ambulance?" The small diva rushed out, hands fluttering anxiously over Brittany's body. The blonde opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off. "You were late and Sam and I thought that she might have dumped your body in a ravine or something."

What the actual fuck?

Was there even a ravine in a town as small as Lima?

And what the hell even was a ravine?

"Slow down, hobbit. If she's standing right in front of you, she's not dead and her body was _not _tossed in a ravine. I wouldn't do that to her, okay?" Santana snapped, crossing her arms defensively behind Brittany.

"So you _are _okay, right?" Rachel continued, blatantly ignoring the irritable Latina.

Brittany chuckled at her friend's concern and waved it off with a grin, "I'm fine, Rach. Where's Sammy-boy?"

"Well, uhm," Rachel tried to respond but honestly couldn't when Santana fucking Lopez was standing directly behind her best friend.

She had the urge to throw herself in the line of fire in case Santana was going to shank her friend with a broken glass bottle.

She really needed to stop watching Law and Order before bedtime.

"Are you going to let us in or stand there gawking at me? I may be beautiful, dwarf, but I can assure you that I'm not your snow white." Santana narrowed her eyes and was about to unleash another barricade of words when the blonde nerd spoke up.

"I invited you here, Santana, and you are a guest. Please don't be rude to my friends." Brittany stood up straighter, hopefully looking intimidating.

Because holy mother of God, she was about to piss herself from fright.

The brunette's shoulders instantly slumped in defeat, shuffling her weight from foot to foot. "Sorry, Berry."

Both Brittany and Rachel's jaws dropped unceremoniously, shock written all over their faces.

Had Santana Lopez just apologized? To the nerds of McKinley High?

Though she would never admit it, Brittany checked as nonchalantly as she could for flying pigs in the sky.

Nope, nothing.

"Uh, t-that's, uhm perfectly fine, Santana. No harm done, right? Please do come in." Rachel still couldn't reign in her wide, surprised eyes but opened the door further to let her guests enter.

The blonde gave her friend an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder as she brushed by, closely followed by the head cheerleader who only offered Rachel a stiff nod of the head.

They were immediately attacked with the scent of freshly baked cookies and just a warm feeling all around. Brittany always loved how open and free Rachel's home was, even if there was nothing specifically different about it compared to other homes.

She definitely didn't just favor it because of the home movie theater upstairs.

Preposterous.

The smaller brunette lead them through a hallway that Brittany had gone down so many times now, emerging in a large family room where, surprise surprise, Sam was lounging anything but gracefully on the loveseat.

His large guppy-lips turned into a blinding smile as he scrambled to sit up. "Thank god, Britt! I was so afraid you'd actually bring Satan with you, I'm glad you didn't-"

"Right here, Samantha." Santana quipped back, stepping out from behind Brittany with a scowl.

Sam's mouth opened and closed and for a second he really _did _look like a fish. His eyes darted from Rachel to Brittany, back to the irritated Santana until he could actually breathe again.

It was so quiet that you could hear a spider fart.

Though Brittany wasn't aware if this was physically possible.

She also wasn't aware of why the hell she was thinking of this in the first place.

"Did you know Charlie Sheen was originally a main candidate for the role of Batman in the 1989 film?" Brittany blurted out, breaking the silence that had settled around them.

Three pairs of eyes stared back at her confused.

"I, for one, would have loved to see that portrayal done," She continued on despite the heat rushing suddenly to her cheeks. She felt like she was on fire. "Of course, that was before the drug incident that destroyed his career. But you know, subtracting that from the equation..."

The room was left in the same uncomfortable silence as before, except Santana was full on grinning as Brittany tried to cower into herself.

And there was that spider, breaking wind once again.

Finally, Sam spoke up, just as Brittany hoped he would.

"No way!" The blonde boy countered, waving his hands around emphatically. "Mel Gibson would have totally done a better job, you don't know what your talking about!"

And so the comic book club had commenced.

**A/N: So there you guys have it! I'll be posting another chapter to WFLHP very soon as well! **

**Review maybe? What you like? Dislike! Thank you guys for reading, I appreciate you all so much:)**


End file.
